The Flower that Blooms in the Winter
by Mindreader 3
Summary: Gabriel must find Cecily the perfect birthday present but can he? Secrets and confessions will test Gabriel and Cecily's feelings for each other but will all goes as planned? Or are there some things that are better left alone. Short story on my fav pairing so please review and read on thanks ;)
1. Chapter 1

"Got you!" shouted Cecily Herondale.

The sword's hilt was cool to the touch and she gripped it determined while the tip of the blade was poised at Gabriel Lightwoods throat. Despite the appearance he was in danger he managed a small smile.

"You may very well have become a master of the sword."

"Thank you, she said politely."

"Of course I was the one who trained you for the past 4 months now so—"

"Careful Mr. Lightwood, I have such ill patience for meaningless small talk."

"Aaaaahhhhh and a temper like wild fire too."

Breaking apart from their position Cecily carefully set her weapon down while Gabriel made his way towards the window. The training room's décor and collection of weapons never seemed to lose it beauty, for such tools of destruction and grace should deserve no other term. Looking out she could see the gentle drift of snowflakes as they dusted the cobblestone walkways. Much had changed since the battle with Mortmain and the visiting of her parents. Time seemed to have escaped her and her precious state of longing as she couldn't help but stare at Gabriel's attractive features.

The way his hands ran through his hair, the color of sawdust and how his emerald eyes seemed so bright when he was deep in thought. His training gear fit his body well for he was tall and slender and strong. She remembered how he had blushed when she had commented that his complexion reminded her of a tree awhile back. Of course she would not say such things outright for though she was a romantic at heart she was also a warrior, one who liked having the advantage, especially about holding information of an upcoming event…

"Cecily? Gabriel called concerned."

"Can't I get a moments peace to be content within my own thoughts?!"

Her bold tone was as to be expected and she looked up at Gabriel testing him to say something, anything. He straightened up before walking a few careful steps closer. A smirk formed at the corner of his lips.

"And what fantasy would a certain black beauty be having about me hhhmmm? Gabriel said lifting his eyebrows amused. Cecily only stuck her tongue out at him before shoving him into the wall. That's when a knock echoed throughout the room, heavy in their ears. Tessa appeared in a blue and floral printed dress, her hair hanging down in loose curls.

"Gabriel we need your presence in the librairy, it's a matter of importance!"

"Has something happened?! He asked panic rising in his voice.

"Come quickly! Some Consul matters to attend to that require your input."

"I'll go as well—"

"No! Tessa shouted. I mean the matters our most confidential and your presence will not be needed."

"That's not fair! Cecily complained as she threw her arms up in frustration."

"Right of course I'll come, in the mean time keep practicing Cecily, your archery could use a bit of work as I recall." With that the door closed suddenly leaving Cecily with daggers in her eyes as she let arrows fly into the target. By the time she had calmed down the red circles were pierced and shredded to pieces, leaving her muttering profound language in welsh.

No sooner had Tessa dragged him into the double doors of the librairy that his head began to swim with questions, plopping down onto the marble tiles most uncomfortable.

"What's going on here? He asked surprised."

Indeed he was justified for he saw all familiar faces such as Tessa, Charlotte, Henry, Will, Sophie, and his brother Gideon. All of them were gathered here when such important meetings were called so why hadn't Cecily been allowed?

"Hello Gabriel, Charlotte said smiling.

"What is this about Consul matters then?"

"As you know tomorrow is a special event that should be celebrated throughout the institute—"

"Event?!"

"Yes one that regards of Cecily and is of top priority and must be kept secret, without her knowledge of our knowledge of knowing it."

"This makes no sense!"

It was Will who spoke up, "Come now surely if you claim to love my dear sister it should bring some helpful hint."

"I-I but s-she" he sputtered.

"It's her birthday Lightworm!"

"What?! He said completely shocked. Why wasn't I aware of this?"

"That's what I'm wondering", muttered Will under his breath.

"To be fair Will she never told any of us, we only know because you're her brother" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Yes why doesn't she want anyone to know?" Tessa asked.

"My sister is not the secretive type but she was the youngest of our family and felt her birthday wasn't as important and after I disappeared well it never seemed to matter to her anymore, she's not trying to hide something that she thinks no one cares about."

"By the Angel! I thought you said this was about Consul matters—"

"It is for I'm the Consul and to me a resident of the institute's birthday means much and I hope it is the same for you particularly, Gabriel."

"It…it does matter to me, he said quietly. So what is the plan of action?"

"A birthday dinner!" Tessa clapped her hands together before continuing, "With lots of cake and presents and merry songs!"

"I think that's a grand idea!" Sophie said leaning her head against Gideon's shoulder.

"So we are all in agreement then?"

There was a slight pause before the room was filled with the word "Yes." Leaving the rooms occupants to prepare for the celebration, Gabriel excited into the hall but not before grabbing a coat and top hat as he stepped out into the February frost.

Cecily stared up at the ceiling while lying on her four post bed. Twas a most un-amusing thing and she would rather train some more but she liked Gabriel's company and would prefer not to be reminded how she was not old enough to attend to Consul matter's like he was. After all he was 18, an adult and she was still a child. Rolling on to her side she began to think to herself.

Tomorrow is February 12th, my birthday, I'll be 16. Oh why do I care?! It's not like anyone else does, this is such foolishness!

"Cecily? Do you fair ok dear?"

"I'm fine Sophie, she said as she opened up the door."

Sophie was in her usual attire of simple dresses now that she had quit her job as a maid and was a Shadowhunter. A slight crack of light appeared as she opened the door carrying a tray of tea and scones.

"You don't have to take care of me anymore it's not your job now."

"Oh but it is."

At this Cecily fixed her attention on Sophie, a small smile on her face. Sophie handed the warm cup of tea and the contents made Cecily's lips tingle at the touch.

"Tell me what's been troubling you miss?"

"Oh its nothing really, the weather must be affecting my mood."

"But you love the snow Cecily, almost as much as you like delicate and rare trinkets."

"I…I just feel like such a child those traits don't help that problem."

"Those traits make you, you. Everyone loves and admires them especially Gabriel."

At this remark Cecily blushed before quickly regaining composure. She reached for a cinnamon scone and decided to distract herself with the pleasure on her taste buds.

"Besides what's the hurry to become a lady? As far as I know it is better to have a free spirit and young love is always the most romantic, at least in novels."

"Thank you Sophie."

"Oh the scones were no trouble at all—"

"I meant for your kind words and comfort."

Sophie beamed a radiant smile before giving a small nod, "It is my pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening diner was the usual idle chatter as Will was retorting with smart remarks at Tessa's comments on literature. Henry simply excited about a new invention and the idea that he was a father. Charlotte was listening politely and Gideon was whispering words into Sophie's ear that made her giggle like a young girl. However what she also noticed there was the empty chair next to her. She found her appetite gone with her thoughts and simply fled the delightful scene. As she closed her door she let out a sigh. Quietly she slipped into her nightgown and brushed out her long raven hair.

The girl she saw in the mirror had a petite frame and piercing blue eyes along with wild knots of black hair. There was still a bump on her forehead from when she accidentally tripped over some of the knives in the training room but the purple color had faded.

I look like a mad women…no wonder no one takes me seriously. Perhaps becoming older will change that but what's the point? Will used to tease me about how I was one year closer to dying but of course by that standard he would be 2 years closer to dying then me…

Smiling at the memory she yawned before slipping under the cover of her bed. Her eyes fluttered open once to the view of the starry night outside her window.

I hope Gabriel is alright, where ever he may be under those stars…

She closed her eyes one final time before drifting off to sleep.

Gabriel shivered as he pulled his jacket even tighter around his body. The night air made his breath look like London smog. He had been out fruitlessly searching for a gift that suited Cecily, one that she would treasure. The town held many shops but none were satisfactory.

Jewelry? No, Cecily hardly bothered with items that would get in the way of her training. Books perhaps but the Institute had a librairy not to mention a new gown was out of the question. The idea of being surrounded by middle aged women randomly picking a dress that he hoped would fit her seemed like a living hell. He rounded a corner before entering into the nearest pub, after all he had missed his meal.

"I'll have a drop of poison" he said to the rather large bar tender which translated to a shot of whiskey.

"I'll have what he's having please."

That voice was so familiar… As Gabriel turned his head he was staring at gold green cat eyes and his skin that seemed to glitter along with his velvet tux and top hat, both a dark purple. The warlock smiled.

"Magnus?"

"Gideon!"

"I'm Gabriel."

"You lightwoods all look the same to me, so what brings you to a downworlder club?"

"It is?"

"Indeed the drab mundane pubs would not give me the right kind of attention if I simply strolled on by in this attire."

He had a point there Gabriel thought.

"That still doesn't answer my question though."

"Oh I skipped diner and was rather hungry and cold."

"I can see by your flushed face but the poison? I've only ordered a strong dose if I was depressed, lost or had kissed someone, so which is it?"

"Cecily's birthday is tomorrow and I don't know what to get her."

Magnus gave a sad smile before leaning in a bit closer. "A girl as beautiful and strong in the winter, reminds me of a rose."

"All roses die." Gabriel said looking a bit miserable as he downed his shot with one gulp.

"True…if only there was some way to enchant one so that it would stay beautiful and healthy forever…"

Gabriel head spun as he concentrated on what Magnus was implying. The Warlock's face seemed to light up at his own cleverness and amusement.

"But…I thought you didn't like involving yourself with Shadowhunters?"

"I don't but love is a worthy cause and I see she has quite the effect on you more powerful than any magic I possess."

"Then let's make haste, if we are to make it back before dawn" Gabriel said walking briskly towards the exit.

"Wait a minute stallion."

"What?!"

"It seems you forgot to pay for your drink."

Muttering unpleasant things Gabriel left the coins and bills on the counter before practically dragging Magnus down the end of the street. There was just a small setback.

"Magnus?"

"Yes?"

"Where do you live again?"

The manor which Magnus called his temporary home was nothing special on the outside, the same brass and chestnut coloring and décor. However it was the inside that held many vibrant and colorful ornaments. The halls cluttered with dazzling clothes, countless potions and spell books, crystal orbs and lights hanging this way and that but what was most odd was there was not a single item that gave clues to his past. Perhaps that was how he preferred it, one can never be too careful. He now found himself sitting on a velvet sofa in which happened to be the living room. A grand chandelier hanging over his head

"Let's see I think I have all I need to create the elixir… oh and Gideon if you go down the hall and to the left there should be a trunk with a container lying on top of that. Be a dear and fetch it for me will you?"

"Gabriel! He said slightly irritated."

"Whatever."

Magnus turned his attention on the cauldron in front of him as he poured liquids of every color while chanting a few words in a language in which he could not understand. His shoes echoed in the corridor as he found the familiar trunk when his gaze rested on the container. It was made of glass and shaped to the simple curve of a candle lantern but had two silver bases on either end. The material was well polished and delicate pink ribbons were wound around each base.

"Is this what you were looking for?" Gabriel called as he appeared in the room with the object.

Magnus looked up, "Yes that's the one! You're in luck I finished the spell."

Carefully he waved his hand around the container as blue sparks appeared to be coming from his finger tips. There was a blinding white light that filled the entire house, stunning Gabriel as he shielded himself. When he slowly peeled away his defenses he saw inside the container there was now a silver liquid that seemed to glow in the darkness and in the center of it was a beautiful, big, ruby red rose.

"You've really outdone yourself Magnus!"

Magnus being full of pride and a large ego said, "Well that is to be expected of me."

Gabriel reached out to shake his hand before taking hold of Cecily's beautiful present. That's when something strange happened. The silver liquid began to glow a bright petal pink.

"Oh that's right I forgot to mention the liquid can change to the color that best represents the mood of the person holding it."

"What does pink mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? It represents being in love."

At this statement Gabriel's checks matched the color in the container as he briefly said goodbye, not giving Magnus a chance to reply, before all but running out the door with ruffled hair and his coat half buttoned. Magnus watched from the doorway as he disappeared into the night with an amused expression.

"Lightwoods, always have to have the last word."


	3. Chapter 3

Cecily woke up that morning to find a new dress on her chair and a small note card next to it that read…

**A new gown for a special celebration this evening! Meet at the dining hall at the usual time but wear this. Looking forward to seeing you there!**

** -Sophie **

As she finished reading her mind began to race with questions. Did they know? Had Will told them? It was silly really, there were so many events taking place it was foolish of her to be hopeful her birthday was one of them, and how could it be when she had not told anyone? Will, after all had forgotten her birthday on more than one occasion so it was unlikely he remembered this year.

Perhaps I shall search for Gabriel, he still owes me a training lesson from yesterday and come to think of it I hadn't seen him since.

Cecily quickly slipped out of her night gown and into her training gear. She pulled her hair back into a tight bun before rushing out the door leaving it a crack opened behind her.

As she silently searched almost every corridor and room she came to stop at the librairy, clearly upset she had made no progress on her search. Cecily pushed the doors open just enough so she could slip in and grab a quick book. Reaching for "A Tale of Two Cities" her eyes wandered around and finally locked onto their target. There, lying outstretched on one of the green, plush couches was Gabriel. His mouth was slightly parted and his legs were draped over the arm of one of the couches, being a tall as he was of course. His outfit looked wrinkled and realized he had mostly likely worn it the day before.

Cecily could not help but smile at how young and peaceful he looked sleeping. Though when the though crossed her mind she felt heat creep of her face. This then brought up the questions she wanted to ask. Where was he? Why was he so tired? How long had he been gone?

Perhaps I should hold off the question for now after all I've never seen Gabriel so tired or vulnerable before. He's usually more wary and cautious of his surroundings. Suppose I'll see him at dinner tonight…oh the celebration of course!

Delicate and warm, Cecily placed her lips to kiss the boy's cheek before shuffling through the doors and stumbling into her own room. Though she did have a little time on her hands…

A training session on my own could do me good, see how much better I am now and afterwards a world awaits for me in a much needed book

She let her thoughts carry her down the hall and into the training room because what she really needed was a distraction.

Gabriel slowly opened his eyes and got up feeling sick to his stomach. The effects of drinking so late at night would pay off when he Cecily her birthday present…

Cecily

"By the Angel!"

He looked around to see that this was not his room and that it was half past four, dinner would be served at six. The clock on the wall seemed to taunt him for he had remembered hiding his present out in the stables before stumbling into what he thought was his room. Oh how he mentally scolded himself for not being more punctual and prepared.

Without a moment to lose he exited the librairy and practically ran through the halls before catching a glimpse of himself in one of the mirrors that hung there. He paused to notice his attire was dirty and wrinkled and that his hair looked disheveled. Reflected back was a pair of wild and dilated eyes and finally there was a pink splotch on his check.

Taking a closer look he saw that there was a mark of lips printed there which left him to draw his conclusion. Gabriel turned pale making it stand out even more before closing the door to his room, not wanting anyone to see.

*Time lapse*

Having changed his old attire into a crisp tan suit with a light green tie, Gabriel finally smiled at his reflection in the vanity table. He ran a hand through his washed and combed hair before slipping the Lightwood family ring on to his finger. Though he tried to act as cool and composed as he looked the butterflies were already his stomach making his nerves a bit jumpy.

Stop acting like a child that's afraid of monsters in the night! Hell I kill those things for a living and yet I can't manage to sit through Cecily's birthday celebration?!

Maybe it's because you love her and are afraid of feeling this strongly as you've never felt this way before…

Shut up you foolish inner voice! You bloody conscience!

You know I'm right…

Grumbling to himself as he collected his thoughts and walked out the door toward the dining hall…it was time.

After having put on the finishing touches Cecily gave herself a twirl in the mirror. The new dress was the perfect shade of blue for it complimented her eyes and delicate patterns of roses were sewn across the waist and bottom of the dress. Her long black hair was pulled back into a beautiful bun filled with pins that glittered and a larger bejeweled pin that sat on top of her bun and acted as a crown fit for royalty. A matching set of sapphire earrings and collar necklace also giving her the impression of her being a princess.

Cecily giggled at her reflection or rather transformation; she couldn't wait to show the others! Dashing down the hall she peered around the corner and felt her mouth hang open in surprise. Foods of all sorts such as roast ham, buttered mashed potatoes, biscuits and tomatoes soup and of course chocolate pudding! Sparkling china and glasses lines the entire table along with enough bottles of wine to fill a wedding!

"SURPRISE!"

She gasped as everyone came out from hiding under the table with warm smiles. Charlotte was the first to speak up with Henry by her side.

"Happy Birthday Cecily" she said.

"Thank you Ch—"

"Oh you look so beautiful!" cried Tessa and Sophie in unison before laughing out loud.

Cecily smiled and took her seat as all the gentlemen had already done so. Her normal place was in between Sophie and Gabriel but Gabriel was not to be found she began to search when…

"Sorry I'm late!" Gabriel shouted out of breath. "I had to take care of something and I—"


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel stopped mid-sentence and starred at Cecily eyes wide with his cheeks tinted a lovely color. In return she gave him a warm smile before motion to the empty chair beside her. At loss for words he could only swallow like an idiot before taking his place among the rest.

"Let's wait any longer dear sister unless of course the food has to take care of something as well eh Lightworm?"

"William! Even on my birthday your still as annoying as ever!"

Cecily smirked while the rest of the table burst out laughing except for Gabriel and Will who were a bit embarrassed by the outbursts of a Herondale. After all had settled everyone had finished their main course meals, pudding was passed around the table. Cyril and Bridget came around to fill everyone's glasses with the bubbling liquid just as Will stood up.

"Can I have your attention please? I'd like to make a toast. Though I may not have been the most caring brother in the world I want you to know Cecily that you are loved and admired by everyone at this table. You originally came to the Institute to save me from a fate which you are now a part of. You are a brave Shadowhunter and I am proud you are my sister. I would also like to point out that I remembered this year…to Cecily!" Will cried with a grin on his face.

"TO CECILY!"

The chimes of glasses were followed by the downing of wine to which Cecily enjoyed a great deal though it was the toast that had touched her heart. As the crowd began to talk among themselves she let her mind wander when she felt a hand grasp hers under the table. She turned her head to find herself blue eyes meeting green ones.

"You look so beautiful" Gabriel said before looking away quickly obviously embarrassed that he had said his thought aloud. Cecily only smiled.

"Why thank you Gabriel, I must say you are a rather handsome sight indeed I can only imagine how wonderful it would be if I had you alone"

At this bold outburst Gabriel smirked before replying, "All in good time, meet me after the celebration in my room. You still have a few birthday surprises left."

With the last part whispered in her ear she gave a small sigh before Charlotte announced it was time for presents. The rest of the night was happy and delightful as she collected her gifts and set them on her bed. There was a poetry book full of romance from Tessa, a new sword from Will, two beautiful gowns from Sophie and Gideon, and finally a mechanical music box that she adored from Henry and Charlotte.

The celebration was truly grand but tiring too. She slipped into something more comfortable as she set her jewelry aside and changed into a nightgown with a paper thin shawl. She forgot all about her bun and left it up as she remembered Gabriel's words and was in a hurry. Quietly she put on her slippers before she dashed down the hall.

Granted it was a bit chilly but she didn't mind that or the fact that she was improperly dressed. Gabriel was waiting in his bedroom for her…a smirk made her way across her face as she imagined his reaction to her current appearance…a mad women indeed.

As she drew near to his door she slowed her pace and peered around the corner. There was Gabriel pacing back and forth in the space, he had taken off his jacket and was left running his hands nervously through his hands.

"Gabriel" she called moving from her hiding spot and into the room that was clean and orderly.

"Cecily" he said looking up then back down again. "I-I didn't realize y-you had changed you're a-attire" he stuttered.

She laughed lightly, "I just felt this was more comfortable, so what is this surprise you've got for me hhhmmm?"

"Anxious are we? Close your eyes" he said with a mischievous look.

She rolled her eyes before closing them smiling like a giddy child on Christmas morning.

"Okay you may open them now."

Cecily was speechless as she saw the beautiful object in Gabriel's hand. It was a glass vile of some sort with a sparkling and color changing liquid and in the center of it all was a gorgeous rose.

"Oh Gabriel" she said taking the trinket in her hand. "It's so wonderful and amazing and lovely!"

"I'm glad you like it" he said truly happy. "It's a very special rose because it will never wilt and die."

As she admired her trinket she felt a thank you was in order. Gently she set her gift just next to the bed post and felt it had suddenly become much warmer in here. Without warning she hugged Gabriel's waist as tightly as she could nearly tackling him.

"You are a wonderful man Gabriel with a kind heart."

At this comment Gabriel blushed before clearing his throat. "Cecily" he said gently pushing her away and taking his hands in hers.

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Go on."

"I…never mind"

"Oh I see now…"

"You do?"

"Yes I see that you do not trust me or perhaps you've grown tired of me."

"Cecily that not at all what I meant! I just am afraid—"

"Of me?!" She said letting his hand go. "I think this was a mistake thank you for the gift Gabriel" Cecily replied moving towards the door.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Cecily whirled her head around before staring at a red faced Gabriel he was clearly embarrassed but continued, trembling as he spoke.

"I-I've never known what it was like until I met you, b-being in love I mean and to l-love someone as strongly as I do. Though we have shared moments here and there I wanted to express my true feelings to you."

He paused to see if she would respond but she simply stared at him with that shocked expression on her face. Gabriel's face fell as he looked down upon his shoes as he continued.

"I-I understand if you don't feel as strongly as I d—"

Then they were kissing. His eyes flew open in surprise before closing in relief. Sighing against her lips as she paused to whisper, "I will always love you Gabriel".

He didn't know what had overtaken him but for some reason he had completely lost his mind and was overwhelmed by emotions. He pressed her down lightly against his bed before kissing her forcefully. She tasted of chocolate and sweetness as his lips parted allowing her to explore. He moaned as her tongue traced the curves of his mouth leaving a burning hot sensation throughout his body. Cecily's lips traveled downward as she began to lightly suck on the soft flesh of his neck.

"C-Cecily" he panted. "Y-your driving m-me crazy."

She paused to look up at him with a sly smile, "Then we are both mad but isn't that what love is?"

Gabriel was about to answer when a pair of lips silenced him. Shaking, his fingers fumbled to undo her bun and watched as her raven hair came down in waves across the sheets. Being this close he noticed the little details, how she smelled of perfume and how her eyelashes tickled as the brush across his arm. As Cecily deepened the kiss she let her hands wander under his shirt across his chest. Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt afraid of what she might think. He pulled apart.

"I know my scars may not—I mean its—"

"Where did you get them?"

"Father had insisted that if I let my heart into battle it would weaken me. He trained me because he knew I would not want to hurt him and so he hurt me."

"He whipped you."

"Yes I—"

"Is this why you were afraid to feel love?"

Gabriel nodded.

This time she leaned forward to kiss him gently as her hands traced the scars on his chest. She moved from his mouth, to his jaw line, to his cheek, and finally on the soft spot of skin that made him shudder and gasp. The pleasure he was feelings was unreal.

"Your father is incapable of this feeling and should not have talked as if he knew of it. He got what he deserved in the end and as for you…Gabriel you are beautiful, all of you, scars included. Most of all your heart makes you strong not weak. To love someone like I do for you is a joy and a gift."

"Cecily…" Gabriel stared at her in pure admiration.

"Gabriel may I sleep here with you?"

Though he was grateful for the night to give him cover of his blush he managed a small nod of approval. He lay down next to her with his shirt hanging wide open. Cecily slowly inched closer so there legs were intertwined and her head rested under his.

"Goodnight Gabriel" she replied.

"Sweet dreams Cecily" but she was already fast asleep. Smiling he planted a kiss on her forehead before whispering, "I love you".

The last thing he saw was Cecily's sweet smile before his eyes gently closed shut.

**Well i hope you guys enjoyed this short story because Gabriel/Cecily are my fav pairing in this series and i would like to point out that im sorry for the lack of updating i promise i will update on the unfinished stories soon thanks and please review! **

**xoxo- mindreader 3**


End file.
